


Gray

by ZeroTwo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Death, Mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTwo/pseuds/ZeroTwo
Summary: Buu hated the color gray.





	Gray

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 AM and I didn’t proof read it so uh if there’s problems lemme know. I’ll probably read through this and find some on my own but ya know

Buu hated the color gray.

Not only were yucky foods colored gray, but the nasty color reminded Buu too much of the Evil Buu that had spawned from within himself so many years ago. He had never known fear before he was staring down that gaunt face. Even to this day it sent a small chill down his spine, though he’d never admit it to anyone. The Majin remembers how helpless he was to do anything against the Evil Buu. If he hadn’t been absorbed he might have died of shame. Though, to be fair, he was much more worried about the safety of his dearest friend.

Gray was the color of the sky on no-fun days. Days where he couldn’t go outside and fly around. Instead he was stuck in the house, rereading old comics and stuffing his face with old candy. Videl once tried to convince him that rainy days were “fun”. She took him outside in rain boots and showed him how to splash in puddles. That was a little fun, he’d admit, but the rain was heavy. And annoying. And he soon discovered he lacked the patience to stand in the rain like Videl could. He’d never forget the look on Satan’s face when he walked back in the house, trailing mud everywhere.

Gray was also the color of Satan’s beard. It hadn’t always been, but now it was. Lately, Buu’s most beloved companion had been going through some changes. Satan walked much slower than he used to. He had long since stopped participating in the World Martial Arts Tournament, but he had always made an effort to at least show up in person to watch the matches. Now he was content just sitting at home and watching through his TV. Since then Buu stopped going to the matches too. There was no point without Mr. Satan there with him. 

It was on one of the days of the Tournament that Buu sat next to Satan on the living room couch. Years ago Bee, his old dog, would’ve been nestled between them. But Bee was, as Satan himself put it, “no longer with us”. Satan seemed to be dozing off during the opening ceremony, which was common nowadays. Had he always been so tired? Buu leaned in to study Satan’s face more carefully. Was he always so frail?

“Satan.” Buu said suddenly, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking gently.

Mr. Satan jolted slightly, rubbing his eyes with a fist. “Oh, has it started? I’m sorry I-“

“What’s happening to you?” the Majin asked suddenly, leaning in closer to stare into his friend’s eyes.

Satan squinted, “What’s happening to me? You’re acting weird, did you eat something bad?” He pushed Buu back gently with a hand on his stomach and gave it a pat. “You should know by now that-“

Frustrated at being blown off, Buu grabbed Satan’s hand and held it up, “What. Is. Happening. To. You.” At the sight of Satan’s puzzled face, Buu huffed and continued, “You.. you’re slow! You never want to run around anymore. You never stay up with me. You forget things!” He slowly let go of Satan’s hand. “What’s happening...”

Satan was shocked at the outburst, but he was always quick to console Buu. “Buu. You know what’s happening to me. I’m getting, well..” he laughed softly, “I’m getting old Buu. Like Bee did before... oh Buu you know what it means to get older.”

Of course he did. Buu wasn’t stupid. How infuriating to be talked to like this even now after everything they’d been through. Buu blinked away tears, “I know. I know what getting old means.” He clenched his fists tightly, feeling just as helpless as he did when confronted with his pure anger. 

Mr. Satan winced. He hadn’t meant to word it quite like that. It was common for people to mistake Buu’s childish nature for outright ignorance. During their first years together Satan had to get Buu accustomed to Earth life, but he soon found that Buu was a quick learner. He knew that better than anyone, and here he was talking down to Buu like he was a toddler. 

“Buu ... I’m sorry I-“

The door to the living room swung open suddenly and a bubbly Videl waltzed in, “Surprise! Guess who’s favorite daughter decided to grace you old farts with... her... presence...” She paused as the emotional weight of the room hit her. Buu didn’t look up from his lap, but Satan started to stand.

“Oh! Videl, you really did surprise me.” He heaved himself up slowly and walked towards her with arms spread.

Videl accepted the hug but casted a worried glance at Buu’s unmoving form. “Um... Gohan is swamped with work today and you know Pan. She’s always up to something. It’s been a while since we’ve watched the matches together hasn’t it?” 

“Yes yes, come sit with us! It’s just starting.” Satan pulled away from the hug and gently took his daughter’s hand to lead them to the couch. 

She sat rather awkwardly between the two men after helping her father sit. What could they have been fighting about to leave them in such an odd state. Buu still hasn’t acknowledged her which was beyond abnormal. Usually he would rush her and pull her into one of the best hugs she had ever received before spinning her around. He had done this ever since she was a teen and even into her late 50s. Her father on the other hand had always been great at acting, so he continued on as if nothing had happened before she entered the room. 

“Look at all these theatrics. The Worlds Martial Arts Tournament sure has gone commercial these past few years.” Satan scoffed, nudging Videl with an elbow.

Videl felt herself relax slightly, “You’re one to talk Papa. Don’t act like you didn’t have your ads plastered all over the walls last time we were there!”

Satan let out a loud laugh. In fact, too loud. He was definitely covering something up. Before she could call him out, Buu suddenly stood up. He was shaking badly and staring right at Mr. Satan. For a moment she feared he would throw an actual punch at him. For years Buu had a tendency to boil up quickly and usually relieved his anger by punching the nearest wall. His anger issues had improved immensely as the years went by, especially when he confided in her that he wanted to be a better friend to Satan. Was all that going to be undone right now?

Her father must have had the same idea, because he threw his hands up defensively. “Buu, wait I-“

“PLEASE DON’T DIE!” Buu all but bellowed at Satan. “PLEASE. PLEASE DON’T DIE. DON’T LEAVE ME.” At this point tears were falling from the Marin’s eyes, a rare sight for Satan and an even rarer one for Videl. 

The room was silent for a while with the only sound coming from the buzzing television. Videl felt her breath stop in that moment. She looked to her father slowly and felt her heart sink. 

Gray. Her father’s hair was gray. She had poked fun of him before for it, but it hadn’t dawned on her. One day she was going to be without her father. No, not just one day, one day SOON. Death had become a flimsy concept to her since meeting the odd Son Family, but now it felt more permanent than ever. Videl clapped a hand over her mouth before a soft sob could escape. Death was normal. It was natural. It happened. She knew this. She had known this since she was a child. But...

“Death isn’t fair.” Buu started to calm, but he was still shaking from his earlier outburst. “Death is sneaky. It plays tricks! It hides from you and then BOO! It jumps out!” He slowly slumped back on the couch. “I’m scared.”

Satan sat there for a while, listening to what Buu had to offer. He had always been a passionate one, that’s for sure. The old, graying man stood and walked to Buu. He placed a hand on his cheek and pressed his forehead against his oldest friend. 

“I’m scared too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad writing this


End file.
